


A Nice Day

by musicalinny



Series: Haicute [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, F/M, Hanging Out, Reunions, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: "This was a very nice day."An unexpected run-in with someone he did not expect may or may have not lit up his usually lonely travels.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haicute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979323
Kudos: 6





	A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Japanese"
> 
> *English*
> 
> There are tagalog dialogues with (translations)
> 
> Philippines is here because I love PH even though I know not many things about it *cries in nationalism*
> 
> Also I made up teammates. Hee hee

6 AM, Airport in Egypt

"We will now land exactly at 6:02 AM. Please brace and do not yet remove your seatbelts. Repeat. We will now..."

Nishinoya opened his eyes with a start. It was dark. Why was it so dark in airplanes?

He made an act to rub his eyes but felt fabric instead.

Oh, right. He had an eye cover on.

Removing the eye cover, he is met with a blurry vision of the plane for a few seconds. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the window, caught a glance of the new, different surroundings and all the sleepiness flew out of his body.

He was meeting with Asahi-san here for a vacation. He felt the familiar jolt of the vehicle when it landed, and hurriedly slinging on his travel bag, waited for his turn to exit the plane.

At the makeshift stairs, he beamed when he caught sight of the big, familiar man waiting for him. He waved enthusiastically. "Asahi-san!"

Asahi looked up from his phone to see the over-jolly former libero dragging his luggage towards him. "Nishinoya!"

"Yow! It's nice to see you again! You've grown, Asahi-san!"

"Grown in what way, exactly?" Asahi queried dubiously, not knowing whether to be floored because this was Nishinoya or unknowingly insulted because this was _Nishinoya_.

Nishinoya laughed, patting his shoulder. Asahi took note of how heavier the force was now. "I meant your aura, Asahi-san! It's now more... dad-like!"

"Who am I, Daichi?"

Nishinoya just cackled as the two of them got into a cab. After paying the driver, Asahi fixed his seat and faced his friend. "You've grown, Nishinoya."

 _He really did,_ he thought to himself. Even though his attitude was still of the happy-go-lucky goof back in high school, his physique and character overall have changed.

"Well, traveling the world does things to you, you know?" Was his reply, voice bright as his brown eyes raked the guide map they would be using.

Asahi crossed his arms, looking out the window. "Really, I am glad I got to see you here. We haven't seen you in person since... well."

Nishinoya pursed his lips. Feeling the tense air he just created, Asahi felt so stupid as he stuttered. "S-Sorry to say that, Nishinoya-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Nishinoya cut him off, a proud grin on his face. The same face he had when he told them he had their backs when they went up against Dateko. "It's all in the past. Besides, something did surprise me."

"What is it?" Asahi replied, relieved and not pointing out that his companion just swerved the topic. Nishinoya pointed a finger at him.

"You rode a plane by yourself, Asahi-san! I am impressed!"

Asahi visibly deflated. "E-Even ten year-olds can ride a plane alone, Nishinoya. How hard is it to believe that I can't?"

"Just kidding, just kidding! Straighten up, ace!" Slapping his back, the former libero laughed. Asahi just smiled.

"*Oho, we're here.*" The driver announced, and saying their thanks, the two went out. Stars formed in Nishinoya's eyes.

"Oooh! So this is Gyoza!"

"Giza, Nishinoya." Asahi corrected him, stopping himself from laughing.

First seconds of a vacation with Nishinoya and it was already this hilarious as he howled excitedly, catching the attention of other tourists.

The past sight of him being like that with Tanaka sent nostalgia to him. "Oi, Nishinoya. Daichi wanted to see how we were doing once we met up. Why don't we take a picture?"

"Sure sure! But wear this first!" Asahi caught something in his hand, and snorted when he saw heart-shaped sunglasses.

Typical Nishinoya.

"All right, say Giza!"

"Gi-zuh!"

The three days went in a blur. They rode camels, climbed pyramids, and Asahi almost fell from one. They planted dates, watched the process of papyrus, anything bizarre and fun you can do in an Egyptian vacation.

They didn't let tourists in the tombs though, much to Nishinoya's dismay. He brought a rope, a carver and hooks, just in case.

"Nishinoya, let's go! It's dangerous here!" Asahi pulled him away from a tomb's restricted entrance.

"But aren't tombs supposed to be explored?" Nishinoya exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the irritated Egyptian guard. Asahi lightly whacked him at the back of the head.

"They said there were unexplored booby traps there!"

"The more fun it is, then!"

" _Nishinoya_!"

_

"So, thanks for the vacation." Asahi said in front of the makeshift stairs of the plane back to Japan. He smiled. "I had fun."

Grinning, Nishinoya gave him a quick hug. "As long as you know it's important to take a break sometimes."

"How about you, Nishinoya?" He asked, one foot up a step. Nishinoya plucked something out from his bag pocket. "I have a flight later evening!"

"You've planned that far ahead, huh." Smiling, Asahi took steps and waved back at him. "It's almost time for take-off. Come back to Japan soon, okay? See ya, Nishinoya!"

"See ya! Say hi to Daichi-san, Suga-san, Ryu and Kiyoko-san for me!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya smiled widely, shouting his farewell as the door of the plane closed. Five minutes after the plane left and he was still there, looking up at the sky.

His smile fell noticeably. He was alone again.

He walked slowly towards the exit and took a cab back to the rental room where he left his luggage. Plopping down on the foreign bed, thoughts that he tried so hard to shove down for months resurfaced because he encountered a person with his past, and everything of his past reminded him of that.

He hasn't been back to Japan ever since Ryu and Kiyoko-san got married.

Don't get him wrong, he attended the wedding as Ryu's right hand man. It was all smiles and congratulations until it was over and there he was, walking limply at the sidewalk towards his desolate house.

He shook his head furiously, grabbing the hilt of his bag. _That was a year ago, Yu._

He wasn't scared when he found out his best friend also had a crush on their senior back when they were high school, instead, they used that similarity to bond and make their friendship stronger.

_"Ryu!"_

_"Noya-san!"_

He almost believed that neither of them would catch her eye, but one did. One that wasn't him.

_"Oh, Ryu! Good for you!"_

_But!_ He straightened up and called a cab to take him to the airport again.

He may be a happy person, but he wasn't shallow. He didn't fear the experience. He doesn't regret the memories. And he himself knows it.

Being scared is a waste of experience.

Getting out of the cab, the sky looked like a painting, shades of orange, violet and pink. He looked at the peeking moon, grinning.

"Why'd I have to be reminded of you even when I'm miles away, geezer?"

Smiling to himself, he boarded a plane once more.

Nishinoya Mineo, drinking hot coffee, sneezed all over his paper.

_

"Nice game, Kanoka."

"Thanks!" Kanoka replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It was 3pm in Myanmar where they had a match against their national team and won. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she followed Nana, her other Japanese teammate.

"Huddle!" Their captain, Grisela Prajik called, and the women sat cross legged on the tiled floor. The captain, a tall lean woman with freckles, seemed to be reading something from her phone.

"Ehem. I know this is sudden, and I hate it," she muttered under her breath but they heard it and giggled,

"-but as of tonight, 6pm, we have a flight for our next game. A big one. Manager already bought tickets a while ago."

Murmurs started between them. Some were excited, some were anxious and some were tired. Nana leaned closer to whisper. "Where do you think we're going next?"

Kanoka hummed in thought. "I don't know. Maybe Rome again?"

"I'm not done speaking yet." She said, and the team fell into silence. Grisela once again cleared her throat. "So, the game will be held at Philippines-"

"Philippines?!" Some exclaimed, excited. Even Kanoka felt giddy about the rare trip and Nana was shaking her shoulders.

"-but they requested a two-day camp for separate teams first, so because they wanted us to experience first the Philippine joy, we'll be staying at an island called Palawan-"

"Palawan?! You mean with the cave?!"

"Yes, Ardne. With the cave. And then after another, ugh, plane ride, we'll have the match at the... where was it again?" Captain said, scrolling through her phone.

"Oh, there. Philippine Dome Stadium."

"That's beside the biggest arena in Asia!"

"Oh, I am getting sooo excited! Let's go, Philippines!"

"Do you think there'll be hot Filipinos there?"

The other women, including Nana, fell into giddy chatter about what they'll do, what kind of swimwear would they buy, anything they could think of and Kanoka just gave an apologetic smile to a clearly annoyed captain.

"Ladies!" Grisela shouted, tapping the table. The chatter fell into silence as their captain plastered a neutral expression. "Quiet now? Good. So about our opponents. They're from a renowned Philippine school called Ateneo..."

Kanoka blocked out the announcements and looked out the bay window. It was getting a bit darker outside with every passing second, but good thing the airport was just a kilometer away from there.

She heard crows, karasu, caw from a distance and it reminded her of Ryu-chan.

Happily married Ryu-chan.

She couldn't attend his wedding because she had a training camp at Hokkaido, but she was happy. Really happy for him. The hint of her heart being broken back at nationals made it clear to her and helped her steel herself for the expected.

 _Shimizu_ _was so beautiful, she and_ _Ryu_ - _chan_ _are a perfect match._

She chuckled, remembering the loud-mouthed baldy she went with to middle school.

_Actually, maybe she's a bit too good for him._

Speaking of Nationals, she also then remembered that rowdy little guy that almost crashed into her had she not caught him. He had his eyes closed that time, so Kanoka assumed that he was shocked or sleepwalking, which was hilarious.

She turned back to the team to see their captain smirking (no one really knew if that was a good sign or bad), arms crossed. "If you give it your all on the start of camp, however..."

The women waited for the next line with bated breath.

"I may or may not give the second day as a break to swim and explore the island."

The women rejoiced, a chorus of "Thanks Captain, you're the best!" Some hugged her, which surprised the captain.

Nana was fidgeting excitedly now, talking about what kind and where they would buy swimwear.

"What do you think will fit best on me? A one-piece or two? Maybe three? Or I'll wear nothing at all!"

Laughing, Kanoka just shook her head.

Grisela straightened up as their manager entered, saying that the bus was outside. "Alright, ladies! Let's haul ass!"

"Yeah!"

_

7:20 AM, Palawan Airport

"We will land at exactly 7:23 AM. Reminders, please don't..."

"Nishinoya." The man felt a tap on his shoulder as his senses awoke. Remembering to remove the eye covering he had, he blinked to see the Caucasian attendant looking at him.

The man smiled. "We're already landing."

"Thanks for waking me up, Larry!"

His new friend smiled. "You're welcome. Good luck on your sightseeing."

After they went out of the plane, Nishinoya said goodbye to the attendant.

Heading towards the reception desk, he brought a brochure and a small basic language flipbook. Putting the flipbook in his pocket, he sat on the waiting area and scanned the tourist brochure.

"Hmm... this Palawan looks fun. But oh! A cave?" He said loudly, shocking the one beside him as he raised the brochure. "There I'll go it is!"

He looked at the person beside him. She was looking at her hair weirdly. He waved a hand. "Yo!"

The girl jolted. "Y-Yo...?"

"So, do you know how to get to this Palawan island?" Nishinoya asked her, trembling with excitement. She blinked at him, having no idea what he said.

He gaped. _Right, some people don't speak Japanese._

Getting the flipbook from his pocket, he scrolled through it to find a translation. "<Palawan... paano... punta doon?>" (Palawan, how to go there?)

The girl was still looking at him and Nishinoya internally hoped that what he said was correct. He felt relieved when the girl smiled. "*Oh, foreigner ka no? That's okay, I can speak a bit of English. You're already at Palawan.*"

"*Seriously*?" He exclaimed, star-studded eyes looking at the stretch of sea beyond the airport concrete. He furiously flipped the little flip book and looked up. "Let's see... <Salamat!> (Thank you!)"

The girl laughed. "*Okay lang. Have a nice vacation!*"

Walking towards a near hotel with luggage in tow, Nishinoya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness they had flip books there." He entered the hotel.

"Woah! This is so awesome!"

Gaping at the high, airy ceiling, he took out his wallet and went to the reception desk. The receptionist looked slightly taken aback by his bubbliness.

And weird hairstyle, probably.

"*Hello! One room!*" Nishinoya said, grinning. The receptionist smiled.

"*Oh, a foreigner. Are you perhaps on vacation*?" She inquired, scanning her computer. Nishinoya nodded. She handed him a card.

"*Room 25. Have a nice stay!*"

"<Salamat!>" (Thank you!)

After bowing, Japanese habit, he quickly slid to the elevator, leaving a surprised receptionist. She smiled, _what an interesting fellow._

Throwing his things on the large bed, he quickly dressed in a loose polo and shorts, grabbed his sunglasses, and opened the balcony door. Tying a bandana around his forehead, his eyes looked at the surroundings. The bright sun making him squint, he heaved a breath.

"I'm here Philippines! Yeaaah!"

Two people looked up in shock to see him shouting in an unfamiliar language.

"<Hala hala, sino yun? Bakit siya nasigaw?>" (Oh oh, who's that? Why's he shouting?)

"<Malay ko. Baka poreyner. Ang gara ng buhok niya o. Di ko rin siya naintindihan.>" (How would I know? Maybe a foreigner? Look, his hair's weird. And I didn't understand him.)

He then shouted an incorrigible word excitedly, dashing down towards the sea.

_

"Oh, this place is amazing!" The players exclaimed as they went out of the Palawan hotel, dressed in comfortable swimwear. They were garnering a bit of attention from the other tourists; Kanoka doesn't know if it was because of their toned (average, she's shy) bodies, or the fact that they were the noisiest group of girls there.

Nana was already waving and winking to a bunch of Filipinos they encountered on the way, all of them blushing and nodding in return.

She smiled in relief. Good thing Nana wore something.

Pointing at a secluded area of the beach, Grisela grinned. "There's a net set up over there. Remember what I told you? If you give it your all today..."

The girls squealed. "We can do what we want tomorrow!"

They all ran towards the makeshift outdoor court. Their manager was already there, waiting. Amy Panruello fixed her glasses upon seeing them.

"Well it's about time! Come on! Start already!" She said, throwing the ball at Kanoka. The ace grinned.

"Are y'all ready?"

The girls went into their pre-arranged teams and nodded. Grisela sent her a thumbs up and she tossed the ball into the air.

"Nice serve!"

_

"I think I'm lost." Nishinoya murmured to himself, looking around the vast stretch of white he was stepping on. Palawan was huge.

Fumbling for his pocket, he pulled out the flip book and approached an old lady carrying a basket. There was something he wanted to try for a while.

"Hey, granny!"

The old lady peered at him curiously. It clicked to him that he accidentally spoke in Japanese. He quickly looked for a translation.

"Let's see...<Lola... saan dito saya?>" (Granny, where's the fun here?)

The old lady hummed. "Hmm.. what kind of fun are you looking for? The cave? Jetski? Or banana-"

"The jetski! Or whatever that zoomy water motor's called." Nishinoya quickly said, excitement obvious in his eyes. She laughed at his giddiness and pointed behind her.

"There's a ski rental over there, boy. It has a discount for people less than 25 years old."

I'm 24, Nishinoya said in his head, celebrating. He bowed at the lady. "Thanks, granny!"

"You're welcome! Oh, take this." She deftly handed him something. Nishinoya looked at the object on his palm; a volleyball keychains.

He gasped.

"How'd you know I played volleyball?"

The old lady laughed. "You looked like the type. Also, I saw that same ball earlier." She once again pointed behind her. "Now, off you go. The ski's pretty popular."

"Thanks, granny!" He shouted, waving as he ran towards the direction of the rental. Excited as he was, he realized something. He suddenly froze, looking back towards where she was, but she was already gone.

Nishinoya blinked. "She was speaking Japanese?!"

_

"*One ski, please!*" Nishinoya said upon arriving at the counter. The man in front of him grabbed a pen. "*Name?*"

He breathed out. "Nishinoya Yuu."

Eyebrow raised in amusement, the man listed his name. "*Cool name. You a tourist? First time here?*"

"*Yeah! Heard Philippines was cool.*" He said, eyes scrunching a bit, not knowing if what he said was correct.

The man only laughed. "*It is, bro.*" He handed him a card. "*Just wait for jetski 4 over there. The guide will be here soon.*"

"*Thanks!*" Nishinoya exclaimed, bowing before turning to walk towards the sea. He smiled widely, the successful non-Japanese conversation flashing again in his mind. He clutched his chest in admiration. "Thank goodness I studied English! Thank you, Chikara!"

Light brown eyes scanned the shore. There were a few people and some playing children. From a distance he could make out the zoom of a jetski and laughter from a hut.

Meanwhile, the women volleyball team were in the middle of their game. A few boys were now watching them, some cheering and some just plain staring, which Kanoka found a bit distracting.

Nana received the ball with ease, earning her a whistle from the audience as her muscles flexed in movement. Kanoka raised her hand. "Left!"

"Kanoka, get the last!" Their side's setter set the ball towards her and, jumping high, she slammed it down on a sharp angle. Her teammates grinned. "Nice!"

"*Woah did you see that?!*"

"*Number 5 is mine!*"

"*Nah-uh! Go number 5!*"

Nana, smirking, elbowed a red-faced Kanoka. "Look at 'em, fighting over ya."

Kanoka sputtered. "N-Nana!"

Their conversation was interrupted by their manager's whistle, the chorus of "Nice serve" following after. Kanoka breathed out. Tossing the ball up in the air, she slammed it hard.

A big gust of wind blew, changing the ball's trajectory. Kanoka stiffened. _I put a lot of force on that one._

She went back to reality when Ardne screamed. "*It's gonna hit that kid!*"

And she was petrified, couldn't do anything but watch as the ball she just served headed towards the unaware child playing in the sand.

She steeled herself, long legs taking large strides towards the kid as her hands were held out. "Look out!"

The ball wasn't stopping, and she felt warmth prickle at the sides of her eyes. Stupid Kanoka stupid Kanoka stupid-

A figure whizzed, quickly placing itself in front of the child. A large cloud of sand appeared, blocking the women's vision as Kanoka saw the ball bouncing back towards the back because of what she could make out was a perfect receive.

But who...?

Alas, she felt her body collide with something, someone as they fell down sideways, with the stranger letting out a pained groan.

Nana looked at the dust cloud, where Kanoka had disappeared into and then she heard a loud thud. "Kanoka!"

Nishinoya squeezed his eyes shut. Whirring himself on the beach probably wasn't a good idea as sand had gotten into his eyes, stinging it. On top of that, of him, was a warm object that crashed into him right after he had received a ball.

The cloud of dust was blown away by the wind.

Nana shouted.

"Kano- eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> ~0~


End file.
